


Let's Tie the Knot (So Our Skates Stay On)

by Junhonk



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Date, Hyunggu can't skate, Ice Skating, Kito go on a date!, M/M, They're awkward + in love, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: The best first date idea: Ice Skating when only one of you can actually skate.Bonus: Holding hands so you don't fall





	Let's Tie the Knot (So Our Skates Stay On)

Hyunggu looked over to the boy sitting next to him, who currently was sporting a very cute frown. 

“I thought you said you knew how to lace up your skates?” He let out a small laugh as he watched the boy struggle. 

“Well yes, “ the boy began, his Japanese accent slipping into his speech, “but that was when I thought there would be hockey skates in my size.” He sounded a bit distressed, and Hyunggu couldn’t help but laugh. Honestly, he wasn’t very sure as to what he was supposed to do either, but a faint memory gave him an idea. 

“I think you’re supposed to lace them like this?” he moved from her place next to him and knelt by the boy's skates. His feet were already in the skates, and the laces were somewhat tied, so Hyunggu didn’t have to do too much. Pulling at both of the laces, he tightened the bottom of the skate, proceeding after a “is this too tight?” and receiving an “no” in response. Carefully, he took each lace and looped it around the cold metal on the sides of the shoe, lacing it up as you would a tennis shoe. Yuto watched him in amazement, somehow baffled by the fact that someone could actually lace up a skate. 

Hyunggu continued threading the laces until he had reached the top, and upon seeing the length of the laces,  decided it would just be best to tie them at the top. Pulling the loop through the lace, he finished the knot, and patted the skate as if to say “you’re done, next?”

Hyunggu shifted his weight onto the other leg, and began tying the second skate, Yuto’s eyes never leaving him. This skate was finished a bit faster, now that Hyunggu knew what to do. Once he had finished tying the second knot, the smaller boy looked up at Yuto to find him already staring at the smaller. Their eyes held each other’s for a bit, but Auto broke the mutual contact by shifting his eyes to Hyunggu’s skates, and he motioned for the boy to sit in his original spot. Hyunggu moved to sit on the bench, his eyes trailing the taller boy’s movements. Yuto stumbled a bit, before gaining his balance on top of the skates. The second he seemed as if he might fall, Hyunggu had reached out his hands to steady him, though the taller boy hadn’t needed it, and they both rested on his shoulders. He looked up at him for a second, his eyes glinting with excitement. Looking back down, he tugged at his laces, just as he had done, and began to lace Hyunggu's skates. The boy was was suddenly suspicious, Yuto was way too good at this for only having witnessed it twice. He let him continue, and only after both of his skates were on did he squeeze the taller's shoulder and they stood up together. 

Walking over to the mini locker area, Hyunggu held his shoes and his bag in his hands, and Yuto the same. Wobbling across the matted floor to the yellowed lockers, Yuto reaching into his pocket for two coins. Pulling them out with a small grin, he inserted them into the locker, and pulled out the key. They opened the locker and shoved their things inside, not forgetting to pull out coats and gloves. Hyunggu had a smile on his face as he pulled his jacket around himself, zipping it up before he tugged his gloves on. Yuto did the same, his long arms somehow fitting into his jacket, which honestly left the smaller boy surprised. After he had also pulled his gloves on, the pair walked out of the building, eager to get on the ice. 

The moment Hyunggu had stepped onto the ice, he began to regret his proposition of going there. His skates seemed to be going in every direction beneath him, except for the direction he wanted them to be going in. Forgetting about his companion for a moment, Hyunggu somehow made it to the wall and held onto it for dear life. Busied with gripping onto cold plastic as if it were his lifeline, he almost failed to notice a hand on his waist, steadying him slightly. Looking up, he found the grinning face of his date, and was somehow prompted to let go of the wall. 

Unfortunately, Yuto was unable to save him, and he went tumbling to the ground just as the taller boy had moved his skates out of the way. Holding his elbow, he looked up at him, in his eyes was a mischievous grin. 

“Did you actually LET me fall?” Hyunggu yelled up to him, watching as he extended a hand to help him up. 

“Not on purpose, though it was kind of funny..” Yuto responded, shaking his extended hand a bit in order to get Hyunggu to stand once again. Luckily, the boy grabbed hold of his hand and didn’t pull Yuto down with him, knowing that his fall probably wouldn’t be the only one of the evening. After standing up and attempting to steady himself, he expected Yuto to let go of his hand and continue skating, however, he didn’t let go, and kept the boy close to him as an attempt to help him be steady. Little did they know, the tingling they both felt in their hands was not from the cold air creeping into their gloves at all. 

-

It had been nearly an hour, though it seemed like much less, before the rink had closed to be zambonied. The pair slowly skated off among the mass of other people, hands still interlocked despite being off the ice. 

Inside, they found a little food stand that had been previously closed, and upon seeing the words ‘hot chocolate’, Hyunggu was sold. Turning to Yuto, he suggested they both get some to warm up a bit, though after the taller agreed and smiled back at him, he didn’t think he could feel warmer than he did then. Yuto took off his gloves, going into the locker to get some money from his wallet. 

“My treat.” He said matter-of-factly. Hyunggu had wanted to protest, though what the Japanese boy had said seemed final. 

“I’ll pay next.” He said from his spot next to him, and realized that he had just implied a second date. The anxiety in his stomach began to bubble up, though it was soon quelled by the fact that Yuto looked at him with the same grin on his face, and said, “Seems fair.”

Walking up to the stand after waiting in line for a bit, the pair ordered two hot chocolates, then stepping to the side to wait for their drinks. Hyunggu had been watching the woman behind the counter’s movements when he felt a cold hand slip into his own de-gloved hands. His skin tingled, and he couldn’t help the smile that shone on his face, the fact that whey were still holding hands despite not really needing each other for support really got to him, tickling his insides and blooming something beautiful in his stomach. The lady didn’t take very long, soon handing them their cups of hot chocolate, both quite warm to the touch. They picked up their cups and began walking over to a bench, Yuto squeezing Hyunggu’s hand for merely a second. It was proving to be quite difficult to keep their smiles off their faces, and Hyunggu was proud that he got to see this new side of Yuto, one that was usually only shown to his closest friends. 

They mostly sipped their drinks in silence, the steam giving their faces a nice rosy tint, though the cold air outside had done just the same. Words were exchanged between the pair, mostly quick conversations, as they saved the bigger topics for the ice or when they could focus on each other. Yuto had finished his a bit too soon, as the Zamboni hadn’t quite finished it’s rounds yet. Offering to throw his companion's cup away as well, he stood up and walked to the trash can, tossing both of the cups in. Walking back, he looked at Hyunggu, who was watching the large machine as it smoothed the ice. Sitting down next to him once more, Yuto placed a hand just above his knee, and he seemed to instinctively lean into the touch, resting his head on the other male's shoulder. It wasn’t the softest shoulder, but after all of the time he had spent wondering what it felt like to hug him, and wanting to do just that, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They stayed like that for a bit, both waiting to get back on the ice. Hyunggu had just begun to rest his eyes for a moment, still keening at Yuto’s touch, when the boy squeezed his knee, signaling that the ice was now ready to be skated on once again. 

They clambered back on to the ice together, Hyunggu instinctively reaching for the wall, only to be pulled away. 

“I’m not used to the ice yet! Plus it’s still kind of wet…” He said, worried eyes looking into the calm ones of the boy in front of him. 

“It’s alright, I’ll help you.” He reassured. Yuto took both of Hyunggu’s hands into his own, beginning to guide him around the rink once more. They had done well, the taller boy’s movements fluid and easy to keep up with. They had done well, that is, until some little kid came out of nowhere and skated underneath their arms, startling both of them, and breaking Hyunggu’s focus. He felt his skates slipping as he tried to wave his arms, only realizing that he was still connected to Yuto as he went down, tugging him down. Luckily, skates were out of the way, though faces and noses and lips weren’t. Hyunggu let his eyes focus in front of him to find the boy beneath him very startled and seemingly worried as well. Hyunggu smiled at the view of him, and glanced down to his lips, which had turned a pretty color of pink. Pulling his hands out from underneath him, Hyunggu placed his elbows on the ice and leaned up a bit, about to get off of his companion. However, he felt a hand wrap itself around his waist, keeping him still, and the next thing he knew, his lips felt something soft against them. Eyes still open, he saw Yuto’s face ever so close to his, and as neurons fired within his brain he closed his eyes, enjoying the light feeling spreading through his stomach while his lips and cheeks felt like they were on fire. The taller boy pulled away first, but the break was mutual, both of them realizing that lying on the ice at a public ice rink was not the most optimal time to continue what they both truly wanted. Standing up, they both made sure to gain their balance, and Yuto’s hands were soon back in Hyunggu's. 

The smiles on their faces persisted, and Hyunggu could see a blush in Yuto’s cheeks, pecking one of them quickly before looking back at him and laughing lightly. He beamed back at the little ray of sunshine and squeezed his hands. 

“Shall we try again?"   

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kito fic if you can't already tell emm  
> pls anyone help me get further into this fandom I love it i've already read everything  
> anyway  
> i love this au so you can probably expect more of this !!  
> pls tell me what you thought of it or come scream at me on twt   
> @junhonkmyhorn  
> thank you love you byE


End file.
